donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Klump
Klump is an obese Kremling, second-in-command of the Kremling Krew, and K. Rool's right-hand man.Donkey Kong 64 Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1999, p. 5''Donkey Kong Country'' Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1994, p. 5 First appearing in Donkey Kong Country as a sergeant,Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 13 second in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as cannoneer,Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1995 p. 29 and third in Donkey Kong 64 as a general. According to the DKC TV series, Kaptain Skurvy is his long lost brother. Physical appearance Klump is a purple obese Kremling with yellow belly, purple eyes and 3 yellow chevrons tattooed in arms. His main outift is a green military helmet with 3 yellow chevrons, green belt with five pockets and black boots with white shoelaces. As Kannon, Klump wear black hat with a white human skull and cross-bones, black eye-patch in left eye, golden earrings, dark brown large belt with golden square buckle and brown boots. In Donkey Kong 64, Klump uses a yellow shirt. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, he use a wooden bucket in head and green trousers. Appearances Video games ''Donkey Kong Country'' Klump first appears in Donkey Kong Country leading Kremling grunts to rob the Banana Hoard in which Diddy was protecting. Seeing Diddy defeating two Kritters and defeated by Krusha, Klump orders to seal him in a DK Barrel, take all Banana Hoard in his industrial baseDonkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 88 and give them to Gangplank Galleon later. In the game, Klump wears an army helmet to protect his head. Because of this, he is immune to Diddy's jump attack. He is also defeated from these method: from Rambi's horn, a rolling attack (DK)/cartwheel (Diddy), or from a barrel tossed at it. Unlike Diddy, Klump is vulnerable to DK's jump attack, but in the game beta, he also ricochets off Klump's helmet. Klump appears in six stages: Jungle Hijinxs, Torchlight Trouble, Trick Track Trek, Elevator Antics, Blackout Basement and Platform Perils. In Gangplank Galleon's fake ending credits, Klump is in charge of the game's KONCEPT. In the Game Boy Advance version, the Kongs obtain a Klump photograph when DK hand slaps a Klump. ''Donkey Kong Country 2''/''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Klump reappears again in Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Land 2 as his new pirate alias Kannon. Klump attack by firing Barrels or Kannonballs at the Kongs in the direction they're facing, which can be either forward or downward. Klump can be found in several stages, but mostly underground areas. He also have a stage named after him, Kannon's Klaim. Despite being large and burly, Klump have no his helmet can be defeated with a simple jump on the head. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Klump reappears in Donkey Kong 64 ordered by King K. Rool together with Kasplat and Chief Technician to imprison DK's friends and steal his bananas. Klump shows K. Rool that he already fulfilled his two requests. To attack, Klump tosses unripe, explosive Oranges at a Kong. It also bounces him backward with its large belly, but the Kongs do not get injured. Klump is either defeated from the shockwave attack, an Orange, or a musical instrument move. He bulk protects him from the Kongs' physical attacks. It often consumes Oranges in the background and burps afterward. When defeated, Klump spins around, makes a military salute and collapses. It then relinquishes three Oranges. Klump appears in every world except Frantic Factory and Creepy Castle. ''Diddy Kong Pilot'' (2003) Klump is an unlockable playable character in the 2003 Diddy Kong Pilot. It, Kritter, Klap Trap and King K. Rool are members of Team Kremling, the rival team of Team Kong and Team Cranky. The entire team is unlocked if "Single Player" mode is completed by Team Kong. Klump's Banjo-Pilot equivalent is Klungo, based on their stats. Klump has high speed and weight and low acceleration skills. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Klump is an unlockable playable character in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. It is unlocked if stage 2, Mission 16 of Candy's Requests is completed. Stages ''Donkey Kong Country'' *Jungle Hijinxs *Torchlight Trouble *Trick Track Trek *Elevator Antics *Blackout Basement *Platform Perils ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' *Kannon's Klaim *Squawks's Shaft *Rattle Battle *Slime Climb *Bramble Scramble *Mudhole Marsh *Rambi Rumble *Gusty Glade *Web Woods *Windy Well *Chain Link Chamber *Toxic Tower *Animal Antics ''Donkey Kong 64'' *Jungle Japes *Angry Aztec *Gloomy Galleon *Fungi Forest (daytime) *Crystal Caves *Hideout Helm Appearances in Other Media ''Television'' General Klump (also known as Klump or Klumpy) was King K. Rool's second-command and general in the Donkey Kong Country TV show where he was one of the show's main characters. Despite being constantly berated and disrespected by K. Rool (even being fired a few times by him), Klump remained ever faithful to him, even stating in the episode "Klump's Lumps" (which was centered around Klump being fired) that serving K. Rool was his life. Perhaps due to his loyalty, (Or the fact that K. Rool's other high-ranking minion, Krusha, was just too dimwitted to be organized) Klump was oftentimes put in charge of K. Rool's various plots and schemes. Despite his tough military-man like exterior, Klump was, in actuality quite a softy; he actually befriends Dixie Kong and helps her find her pet lobster Thermidor in the aforementioned episode, "Klump's Lumps". According to Klump in the episode "Speak No Evil, Dude," he is immune to illness due to the fact that he eats at least 100 garlic cloves a day. Much of Klump's origin was revealed in the Christmas themed episode "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights". This episode reveals that as a young boy, Klump ended up causing a huge fire which devastated the swamp where he and his family lived. Klump's older brother, revealed to be the infamous pirate and K. Rool's rival, Kaptain Skurvy, in a show of true brotherly love, decided to take the blame for Klump. This resulted in Skurvy's banishment from the home swamp. Klump only recalled vague memories of these events until Skurvy revealed everything to him. The end of the episode reveals that Klump had planned on joining Skurvy's crew, much to the protest of King K. Rool. Klump was voiced by Adrian Truss. ''Literature'' In the adaption of Donkey Kong Country, written by Michael Teitelbaum, Klump appears as one of K. Rool's Generals, along with Krusha, Kritter, and Rockkroc. Klump appears to lead the assault to steal the banana hoard, much like in the game. Diddy Kong tries to stop him, but is captured and put inside a barrel. Klump is next seen in the last chapter on board the Gangplank Galleon, along with K. Rool, and the other three Kremling Generals. Diddy Kong ends up fighting Klump again. This time, instead of doing a jump attack, Diddy performs a cartwheel spin, knocking him off of the ship, and into the water below. Game Appearances Gallery Artwork File:KlumpDKC.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:Kannon.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Screenshots File:Klump_Show.jpg|In the TV series. File:Klump dk64.jpg|In Donkey Kong 64. Sprites File:KlumpColorSprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (Game Boy Color) DKCGBA Klump sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) Klump.gif|''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) Kannon (left).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) Kannon (down).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) (down) Klump_DK_64.png|''Donkey Kong 64'' Trivia *In the beta version of Donkey Kong Country, Klumps are immune to Donkey Kong's jump attack, but this effect was somehow taken out of the game, allowing Donkey Kong to defeat Klumps by any attack technique. *Klump in games is purple, but in the TV show, he was yellow (green in Season 2). *Although Klumps can appear in multiples, in the Donkey Kong Country manual and player guide, they suggest he is an individual Kremling. *Klump's scream sound in Donkey Kong 64 is used for Big Nose in episode Extinct Pink from Pink Panther. References de:Klump es:Klump pt:Klump Category:Villains Category:Kremlings Category:Land Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Enemies Category:Donkey Kong 64 Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country TV Series Category:Kremling Krew Category:Kritters